


"Lie to me then."

by bahnhofsblumen



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Background Luke Garroway/Maryse Lightwood, Background Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Bisexual Maia Roberts, F/F, Idiots in Love, Lesbian Author, Lesbian Clary Fray, Love Confessions, Luke is the best dad, M/M, Sapphic, also magnus and alec are mentally an 80 year old married couple, claia, clary and alec are best friends and i will fight, kinda angsty, two dumbass wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-17 23:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17570174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bahnhofsblumen/pseuds/bahnhofsblumen
Summary: “Clary. You realize that you have a giant gay crush on Maia, right?”//Clary is the definition of a disaster lesbian





	"Lie to me then."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bagell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bagell/gifts).



> Alec and Clary are best friends and I will fight

Clary Fray had never been the person to doubt herself. Except when it came to her roommate apparently. Because when it came to Maia, she wasn’t sure about  _ anything _ .

 

“Alec, I’m telling you, I don’t know what’s wrong. I can’t even be in the same room as her without being completely distracted from what I’m doing!”

 

Her best friend snorted and raised an eyebrow at her, unimpressed. “Clary. You realize that you have a giant gay crush on Maia, right?”

 

She slumped against the cushions on the couch and looked up at Alec.

 

“Fray, you moved in with her immediately after college and you have a notebook full of sketches of her. Don’t even pretend you don’t, I’ve seen it myself. Have you seriously never realized this?” 

 

Clary shook her head. “I hadn’t but thank you for making me realize what I should have been seeing all along.”

 

Alec nodded, reaching for his coffee cup on the table. “Are you going to tell her? Now that you know.”

 

It was quiet for a moment.

 

“I’m not sure. I’ve been in love with her ever since we met and I didn’t even realize. How can I know that it’s gonna end up being what I really want? Maybe there’s a reason I never realized. And what if she doesn’t like me like that? We live together, that will be so awkward.”

 

He nodded. “Do you know what I think? You need some time to understand your feelings away from her and think about what you want.Because otherwise that isn’t fair to either of you.”

 

Getting up, she smiled at Alec. “I think you’re right. It was about time I visited dad and Maryse anyway. When did you get so wise, Alec?”

 

He laughed and ruffled her hair. “That’s probably all Magnus’s influence.”

 

When she left Alec and Magnus’s apartment she felt better, though also more confused. Before she could change her mind, she dialled Luke’s number.

 

“Hey, dad. Would you two mind if I stayed with you this weekend? It’s been so long since I’ve seen you.”

 

_ “Of course, Clary. You’re welcome here anytime.” _

 

“Okay, I’ll see you both this evening then. I love you.”

 

_ “We love you too, kid.” _

 

She hung up and started walking back towards her own apartment. She just needed to throw a few clothes into a bag and then catch the train.

 

She unlocked the door and stepped inside. This was good; a locked door meant that Maia wasn’t home. She wasn’t ready for that conversation yet. She put down her phone on their coffee table and then walked into her bedroom.

 

Pulling out a backpack from her closet, she threw in a few clothes - just enough for two nights away - and quickly grabbed her toothbrush and her wallet. Checking her watch, she hurried out of the apartment towards the subway.

 

It was only when she was almost at Luke’s house outside New York, wanting to text them that she was almost there, that she noticed she had left her phone at home. But maybe this was exactly what she needed.

 

♥

 

It turned out that Alec had been right. All she’d needed was a quiet family weekend off to spend some time with Luke and Maryse.

 

It had been great until Luke had handed her his phone with Alec on the other end.

 

_ “Clary, why did you leave your phone here? Maia called me 17 times when you didn’t come home after the first night.” _

 

“I’m sorry, I accidentally left it on the coffee table and didn’t notice until I was almost here. I didn’t mean to worry her, I figured she’d ask you and you’d tell her.”

 

_ “You can’t just not let her know you’ll be away all weekend! She was crying on the phone, Clary. You really need to talk to her when you get back.” _

 

“I know, Alec. And I will. Thank you.”

 

She hung up the phone, looking at Luke who had walked into the kitchen right as she’d put down the phone.

 

“He sounded serious. Everything okay with you back there?” He handed her a glass of water and leaned against the counter.

 

Clary was quiet for a moment. “I think I am in love with Maia.”

 

Luke grinned. “So, you finally caught on. How did you figure it out?”

 

“It was actually Alec who kind of asked me if I was aware of my ‘giant gay crush’ on her. I hadn’t been, obviously. And then I just wanted to get away for the weekend and I forgot my phone at our apartment which made Maia worry.”

 

He walked over to Clary and opened his arms for a hug which she gladly accepted.

 

“Do you want me to drive you home, kid?”

 

“Yes, please. I think I need to talk to Maia.”

 

♥

 

When they got to the apartment, Luke pressed a kiss to her forehead and waited in the car until she was inside of the apartment building.

 

It was nearly 11pm by now and she wasn’t entirely sure if Maia was still awake. It’s not like her roommate was expecting her to come home tonight.

 

She dropped her keys into the little bowl next to the entrance that they got right after they had moved in because according to Maia “it was convenient and you always knew where your keys were”.

 

Down the hallway she heard a door creak. So Maia was still awake after all.

 

“Clary?”

 

She sighed. “Yes, it’s me. I’m in the living room.”

 

Maia walked into the room in her blue pajamas with pineapples on them; Clary’s favourite. They were really cute. And Clary was really gay.

 

“So, are you going to tell me what happened?”

 

She shrugged. “Nothing. I just wanted to visit Luke and Maryse, and then I forgot my phone.”

 

The other woman snorted without looking up at Clary.

 

“Am I supposed to believe that? I don’t know what has been on your mind lately but you can’t just disappear and not tell me that you aren’t coming home. I was worried about you, Clary!”

 

Maia was angry. And Clary knew that. And Clary also knew that Maia had every right to be angry.

 

“Maia, listen, I’m sorry. I can’t tell you what’s wrong. I thought I could but I can’t tell you the truth.”

 

It was silent for a moment before Maia got up and looked at Clary.

 

“ **_Lie to me then_ ** , next time. Or don’t, actually. You know I would understand whatever went wrong but you don’t have to trust me if you don’t want to.”

 

“I want to! This is ruining everything and I don’t know how to handle any of it! I never wanted you to worry.”

 

She sank back on the couch and looked up at Maia.

 

“Well, I  _ do  _ worry. I can’t do this right now. Text me if you know what you want.”

 

“ _ I’ve always only wanted you! _ That’s the problem!”

 

Clary’s eyes widened in shock at her own confession. She stood up abruptly.

 

“I...have to go. I’m sorry.”

 

She didn’t even know where she was heading before she found herself outside of Alec and Magnus’s apartment building.

 

♥

 

When she woke up the next morning, she was led into the kitchen by the smell of Magnus’s famous belgian waffles.

 

“Good morning. And thank you both for letting me crash here last night. And thank you for breakfast.” 

 

Alec smiled at her. “Of course you can stay here, Fray. Especially in your situation. And now come on and eat so that we can watch shitty tv shows all day.”

 

Magnus reached for the coffee pot and poured her a cup of coffee.

 

Just as Alec was putting away their dishes, the doorbell rang.

 

Clary got up to help Alec with cleaning up the rest of their breakfast when Magnus entered the kitchen, Maia following behind him. She looked… determined.

 

“You’re going to listen to me now, Clary, since you didn’t let me say anything yesterday.”

 

Magnus cleared his throat. “Do you two want us to leave?”

 

Both of them turned to look at Magnus and Alec who were now standing near the door to the living room.

 

They nodded and Clary only flinched a little when the door clicked shut behind the couple.

 

Neither of them said anything for a while before Clary broke the silence.

 

“Maia, I’m sorry for just leaving like that. And for forgetting my phone. And for making you think that I don’t trust you and-”

 

“I get it, Clary. You’re sorry. You know what else you are? You're wonderful, creative, bright and bubbly. You make everyone smile, you make  _ me  _ smile; you’re beautiful and smart and when you smile it makes me feel like the sun is going to shine forever, just for me.”

 

“I don’t...I don’t understand.”

 

Maia rolled her eyes and took her hands into her own. “I’m saying that I’ve only ever wanted you too, Clary. I’ve been in love with you for years, you charmingly chaotic lesbian.”

 

Clary looked up at Maia and was instantly distracted by her blinding smile. “Really?”

 

“Yes, _really_. You have my whole heart, if you want it, Clary Fray.”

 

Cupping her face with her hands, Clary took a step forward and softly pressed their lips together.

 

“I’ll give you mine in return, Maia Roberts.”

**Author's Note:**

> [talk to me on tumblr!](http://www.ifthingsgetcrazy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
